


The Oath

by Diana924



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Missing Scene, Oaths & Vows, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Heamund sapeva che sarebbe stato preferibile il martirio ma aveva scelto di vivere, vivere per tentare di diffondere la fede tra quei barbari e forse un giorno tornare a casa.E poi c’era Ivar, il Senzaossa sebbene giovanissimo era entrato nella leggenda, forse per la sua deformità ma sicuramente per come si era dimostrato geniale e spietato in battaglia, una mente come la sua tra i cristiani lo avrebbe potuto rendere tranquillamente re, un tale spreco.





	The Oath

Heamund sapeva che sarebbe stato preferibile il martirio ma aveva scelto di vivere, vivere per tentare di diffondere la fede tra quei barbari e forse un giorno tornare a casa.

E poi c’era Ivar, il Senzaossa sebbene giovanissimo era già entrato nella leggenda, forse per la sua deformità ma sicuramente per come si era dimostrato geniale e spietato in battaglia, una mente come la sua tra i cristiani lo avrebbe potuto rendere tranquillamente re, un tale spreco.

Per questo aveva deciso di giurare fedeltà, ma solo ad Ivar, avrebbe giurato fedeltà ma unicamente a quel ragazzo, l’unico che forse sarebbe riuscito a batterlo in duello e che lo intrigava. Aveva sempre preferito le donne ma talvolta quando gli erano capitati giovani novizi o paggi delicati non si era certo tirato indietro, riconosceva come suo unico peccato la lussuria da sempre.

Ivar sembrava trovarlo divertente ma lo stimava, stimava il suo coraggio si disse Heahmund, per l’altro avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, per un capo valoroso qualsiasi uomo sarebbe andato fino in capo al mondo, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per compiacere l’unico che in quel momento aveva davvero la sua vita tra le mani.

“C’era una schiava, Margrethe, che i miei fratelli adoravano, così tanto che tutti e tre l’hanno avuta e mio fratello Ubbe l’ha persino presa in moglie. E mi sono detto che forse … spettava anche a me godere di lei ma … per quanto lo volessi i suoi modi hanno finito per disgustarmi così tanto che non ci sono riuscito, non con una come lei “gli confidò Ivar, non comprendeva chiaramente perché l’altro gli stesse raccontando quella cosa ma era necessario farlo parlare, apprendere quel che poteva sullo storpio e poi … poi non ci aveva ancora pensato.

“Quelli come te … chi soffre della tua stessa malattia spesso non può dedicarsi all’atto carnale “tentò di spiegargli, anche se non ricordava di aver mai incontrato qualcuno come Ivar, aveva avuto a che fare con zoppi, individui che avevano perso una gamba o entrambe ma mai esseri che non riuscivano a camminare perché le gambe non lo reggevano.

“Non c’è nessuno come me, vescovo, io sono unico “mormorò Ivar, era così vicino a lui pensò Heahmund, forse c’era un modo per suggellare il giuramento, e l’altro gliel’aveva appena suggerito, era follia e sarebbe stato dannato ma doveva pur sopravvivere. Fu lui a prendere l’iniziativa, era più anziano e più esperto dell’altro che ancora non aveva conosciuto donna, e sapeva bene cosa rischiava pensò prima di premere dolcemente le sue labbra su quelle del vichingo, l’altro avrebbe potuto facilmente ucciderlo ma era sicuro che non lo avrebbe fatto. Ivar lo guardò sorpreso e Heahmund scorse un barlume negli occhi del più giovane che lo fece ben sperare.

“Fallo ancora “ordinò Ivar e lui obbedì, quelle labbra erano piacevoli da baciare, così inesperte e così … per fortuna l’altro imparava in fretta pensò Heamund cercando di non sorridere. Lentamente fece scendere le mani fino alla cintola dell’altro e poi ne fece scivolare una dentro le brache, tutto come previsto, nonostante la deformità Ivar era un uomo come tutti gli altri.

“Ivar … so come suggellare il mio giuramento “ansimò tra un bacio e l’altro mentre lentamente cominciava a massaggiare la lunghezza dell’altro, solitamente preferiva ricevere quelle attenzioni invece che darle ma si stava rivelando piacevole. Ivar cercò le sue labbra mentre muoveva lentamente il bacino nella sua direzione, ora doveva essere bravo. Proseguire con le mani non avrebbe provato nulla, era sicuro che l’altro lo avesse già fatto da solo, andare oltre fino alle estreme conseguenze era follia dunque poteva solo … nessuno lo avrebbe mai saputo.

Con gesti decisi e veloci abbassò appena le brache dell’altro, Ivar era eccitato, come qualsiasi altro uomo che avesse ricevuto quelle attenzioni. Lentamente iniziò a leccarlo, era umiliante ma sentiva che doveva indurre l’altro a fidarsi di lui, e qualsiasi uomo si sarebbe fidato di chi gli praticava una fellatio. Ivar chiuse gli occhi e lui lo prese come un incentivo, cominciando a succhiare, lentamente, facendogli intravedere quello che poteva avere e non concedendoglielo.

Solo quando sentì le mani dell’altro su i suoi capelli aumentò il ritmo prendendolo finché poteva e muovendo entusiasta la testa, era dai tempi del suo noviziato che non si trovava in una situazione simile. Succhiò con voracità, godendo nel sentirlo ingrossarsi nella sua bocca, godendo di come lo stava controllando, l’altro poteva anche credere di essere lui a comandare ma in quel momento era alla sua mercé.

Fu abbastanza veloce da scostarsi quando sentì che l’altro stava per venire e terminò l’opera con le mani, godendo di come il corpo di Ivar stava reagendo, quando l’altro raggiunse l’apice del godimento lo baciò, niente era più sacro di un giuramento e quello era il modo migliore per suggellarne uno.

“Questo è il mio giuramento, Ivar “ rispose cercando di rimettersi in piedi prima che l’altro gli afferrasse il braccio con la mano, se voleva dell’altro lui sarebbe stato ben lieto di concederglielo, oh quanto lo sarebbe stato.


End file.
